Promises
by shinmeiryuu2
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept. Promises are not just words that are spoken everyday at any time. An orphan hanyou knew it perfectly even at a very young age. Having lost the ones dear to her, her only reason to struggle in a world where more than one hate her is the promises. Promises to be stronger, to be a protector for those she loved.
1. Chapter 1

Hi. It's my first fanfic (at last). I did not mention in the summary that the whole fanfic takes place in the Magical World.

I apologise in advance for the grammatical mistakes (I'm sure there are...^^'') as English is not my mother tongue and also I don't know when will be the next update…I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Negima and any characters like Motoko! Setsuna would have been the main character instead of Negi if I did.=P

**Chapter one**

Magical World, border land of Celestia and Akuma Land

"Konoe-sama, we found a hanyou at the Crow village," said a Shinmeiryu warrior carrying in her arms the said, unconscious hanyou. When looking with caring eyes at the child who was about five years old, the current king of Akari thought about his own daughter with his wife at the palace, safe from the world war which had just ended. _Poor child… it must be because she's different fron her clan_, thought Eishun, having noticed how badly was the girl's condition. The once white wings of tha hanyou were covered with mud and blob and her small body had bruises and cuts everywhere.

"We'll go to the nearest hospital to treat the survivors and rest before returning to Akari."

Nodding in agreement at the decision of her leader, Motoko Aoyama then remembered something.

"Konoe-sama, there was also this sword near her. The latter was holding it when we arrived. It seems that it's precious to her."

Eishun took the sword and inspected it. His eyes grew big as a memory came as a flash and the only word that came out of his mouth is " Yuunagi..".

Now there was another reason apart that it was his duty…a promise from an old friend.

* * *

Celestia hospital, a few days later

In a small room was a sleeping girl in bed and just beside her was the king's loyal disciple who had been waiting for several hours now. It had been three days since the war ended. One might thought that peace would now be present now that the nightmare had finished. But no, it's only the beginning of an uncertain future.

The treaty between the humans demons was no longer considered as a possible dream. A new enemy had appeared. Even though the latter had vanished along with the legendary Thousand Master, no one knew when it would come again. Rumours said that the enemy was sealed by Nagi Springfield and the amount of magic was too strong to control that both of them got trapped and their soul and body were somewhere in the Magical World waiting for someone to liberate them.

The hanyou was again crying in her sleep. _Dreaming surely about the past_, thought Motoko who had been the witness of the distured night the hanyou had.

Four days before

"No! Don't die daddy, I don't want to be alone," cried a girl kneeing just beside a crow demon. Knowing that he would soon join his late wife, the warrior took a deep breath and smiled for the last time at his dear daughter despite of the pain which seemed to aggravate as time passed.

"Don't cry Setsuna-chan…be strong. You'll never be alone. Daddy and mommy will always be there, in your heart. Take Yuunagi with you and promise me like you did before with your mother that you'll become a great warrior protecting the ones dear to you."

"I'm sorry daddy. I could not protect you and bb..because of me..of my curse like they say..you will die. I..i I'm just bring ill fortune to those close to me.."

"Don't be sorry, Setsuna-chan. It's my fault. I was not strong enough to save you as well as myself and don't listen to them. They are unworthy of your presence. You know what? You are blessing to me and your dear mother."

Setsuna smiled a bit at those kind words of her father and hugged him while making the promise repeatedly until the tired warrior passed away.

Setsuna took her father's sword and kissed for the last time her father on his cheeks, tears flowing from her red eyes before leaving the house where once lived a happy family.

Now that she was outside, she tried to stop her tears but it was too painful to see for a second time someone you loved leaving you in this cruel world where many people hated a cursed hanyou. Setsuna had barely walked ten metres. Her legs were trembling and soon a loud noise echoed the deserted village. No one heard it. No one cared what would happen to the orphan lying on the ground. During such cold and rainy night only the full moon and a sword were shining.

Celestia hospital

Slowly, red eyes were opening. Having noticed that, Motoko immediately called upon a nurse who was in the surrounding and quickly returned to the patient's bed.

"Ww..where am I?"

"You're at the hospital of Celestia. You were found at the Crow village unconscious."

Suddenly her memories of what happened four days before came to mind. Tears were about to come out of the young Setsuna's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about what happened..euh.." Motoko sopped her question, realising that she did not know the hanyou's name.

"S..ssetsuna. Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"I'm Aoyama Motoko. You're safe here. You know sometimes it's better to talk to someone than to keep a sad memory for oneself."

Setsuna raised her head and saw a warm and trusted smile. Her fears were decreasing little by little and she started her story.

Flashback

Three crow demons entered a house forcefully. They were hitting and throwing like a trash the defendless child while cursing her and snarling that it was all her fault that this war began. It was because of her being a curse that the Hina blade was stolen by a mage from the temple and many humans as well as demons from the other clans were accusing the Crows, the guardians of the powerful blade.

Setsuna was trying to dodge some of the attacks but she was still inexperienced and too slow. She was shouting in agony until her father came, his black eyes as sharp as ever. Her had come and was currently fighting the shamefull demons. The attackers could not win against a sword master who was also the best of the clan. The father hugged his daughter firmly but only momentary. The demon sensed that there was an upcoming threat. In fact a group of demons were coming with the intent of exterminating the once respected clan.

The sword master quickly took out a pare from his pocket and started to create a magical barrier which could hide the presence and protect any creature within it. It was a spell that his beloved miko taught him. Unfortunately because of his exhaustion, it was not strong enough to hide the both of them. Setsuna was too traumatised to oppose the decision of sacrifying himself for her safety.

Meanwhile the other Crows had assembled at the sacred temple. The shaman of the clan with the help of the chief and the disciples were preparing for their escape. It was a teleporting spell taught from generation to generation used only in case of absolute emergency. No one knew where they would be relocated but according to the ancient records, they would go to their ancestors' land, the land of the origins of the Crows.

As soon as the last words of the spell left the old shaman's mouth, a violet light from the sky struck on the temple like a lightning. The chief looked at the village for, wondering where were his loyal follower and his family. The temple vanished and there was now an empty space in the middle of the village where no one would have guessed that there was located the largest and oldest building of the crow demons.

Standing with the back at his daughter and holding his precious sword in his hand, the warrior was preparing himself for the battle. Then, finally they came. The group consisted of the Lizards, Eagles and many others which the Crow was able to distinguished.

"So you're the last of your clan, Sakurazaki Kenro. See there's a war between demons and man. The Hina blade was stolen by a mage and we don't know how he did it unless a guardian of the blade helped him. The human had summoned the army of the god of destruction and many of our clans died…and you said that we could trust them! It must be you the traitor. You who fell in love with a human. Now you'll die for your sins," announced one of them.

The Crow was at once attacked at all angles and he could not dodge all the attacks. He was losing too much blood that he was already tired. He could not win, he knew it. The difference in number were just too great. _Unless I used this technique. I'm sorry Setsuna-chan. It seems that I won't be able to see you become an adult. It has to be done for you to continue to live._

Kenro took a few metres behind before entering the concentration mode. A fusion of chi and magic was surrounding his whole body. His eyes were turning from black to golden and his muscles were increasing in size.

Seeing what the crow demon intended to do, one Lizard could not even asked himself how a demon knew the legendary shinmeiryu technique. He shouted at his companion to retreat if they wanted to stay alive. But it was too late. One by one bodies were falling on the ground as the deadly power was released. There was only one warrior standing and the flow of magic and chi was fading away.

Looking at the floor covered with blood and black feathers, Kenro smiled, remembering the days when his wife was angry at him or Setsuna because of the condition of the house. It was quite scary at first but with a kiss and a promise to clean the mess later, the woman was easily calmed down.

His legs were trembling and could no longer support his weight. The young Sakurazaki went out of the barrier which was disappearing as its summoner was dying. Her eyes were not like those of a child of her age. They were full of terror and pain. She was crying near her last member and the two of them were exchanging their last words.


	2. Chapter 2

Here Chapter 2! Thank to those who read it and also those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy it.=)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Setsuna finished her story, she was fighting the tears. Motoko hugged her, a gesture quite unusual coming from the kendo girl.

"It's alright now. You're safe with us"

The sobbing were decreasing gradually and Motoko's shirt was now wet. There was something missing in the room. Something valuable. Closing her eyes, Setsuna was struggling with herself to remember what it was. She pulled away from the embrace making Motoko very confused at the sudden action. _Yuunagi…yuunagi…yuu_.. shouted Setsuna in her mind while moving her head from left to right frantically. Her eyes began to water again thinking that she had lost the last gift from her father.

"Yuunagi! Where's Yuunagi?"

"Calm down Setsuna-kun. Your sword is with Konoe-sama."

"K..ko..konoe?"

"Yes, Konoe Eishun, king of Akari."

Setsuna could not believe what she had just heard and was now embarrassed at her previous outburst. Her father used to talk about the various adventures experienced with Eishun before his reign along with the other members of the famous Ala Rubra. Setsuna was always fascinated by these stories and now she knew that the precious sword was in great care.

Then came a doctor accompanied by Eishun. The doctor did a quick check-up and told the king that the patient would be able to leave in two days but was advised to rest for the moment. As the doctor left, Setsuna bowed deeply in front of the Konoe who was a bit amused about how similar was the reaction of the girl as that of her father the fist time they met.

"Thank you for saving my life,your majesty and for keeping Yuunagi safe."

"You don't have to be too formal, you're an old friend's family, don't you? And it was not really me but my companions, specially Motoko. So how are you feeling..euh.."

"Sakurazaki Setsuna, Konoe-sama. I'm just a bit tired..Can I make a request, Konoe-sama?"

Eishun was surprised but nodded indicating Setsuna to continue.

"If it's not to much to ask…I..I want to join the shinmeiryuu. I know that I may be too young to enter but Iwant to become stronger"

"Why do you want to become stronger? We can protect you."

"I promised my parents and next time I want to be able to save those dear to me"

It was silent in the small room. Eishun was deep in thought while Setsuna was looking at the latter with hope in her red eyes. Motoko was glancing at her leader wondering what would be the reply.

"Your reason to become stronger is a honourable one. Are you ready to face the difficulties during your training at the shinmeiryuu, Setsuna-kun?"

"Hai!"

"So in two days we'll leave."

With that Eishun left followed by Motoko. Just before the kendo girl went out of the room she said with a smile: "Welcome to the Shinmeiryuu Setsuna-kun"

It was late that night and in one of the rooms of an inn near the hospital, sat a man with a pactio card, a permanent one to be more précised. He whispered a few words and held the card which was now glowing to his head.

"Hello dar.."

"Why didn't you answer me when I tried to contact you before? I was so worried and on hearing what happened to Nagi-kun I thought that you.."

"Calm down, Kohana. I'm still alive!"

The queen could hear the laugh and she pouted like a child knowing that her husband was making fun of her.

"So when I are coming home?"

"I'm currently in Celestia and in two days we're leaving. Unfortunately we're forced to return by horse instead of the air vehicles since most of them were destroyed and the remaining ones need to be repaired. So I'll be back in let's say two weeks. By the way how are my dear wife and princess?"

"Everything is fine except that Konoka-chan missed really her daddy."

"I guess I'll have to bring another gift for my girls to be forgiven."

"We only need all of us together, Eishun."

"I'm sorry but with the war and the council, Iwon't be able to stay at the palace for long. I'll have to go to the neighbouring countries and some clans to know if we're still allies."

"Sometimes I wished that my father was still king instead the principal of his new school."

"Are you telling me that your father is a better king than me?"

"Yes."

Kohana giggled softly.

"Prepare yourself for your punishment as you're made this king angry."

"Of course I will. Which one do you prefer red or black?" replied K in a seductive tone.

"Any colour"

They were talking about important matter a few minutes ago and they were acting like newly wed couple.

"Kohana are you well? You're not overdoing, are you?" asked Eishun knowing that his wife's health was worsening each day since their daughter's birth.

"I'm alright. You're worrying too much."

"It can't be help. The remedy has not been found yet and I.."

"Eishun I'm still here with all of you. Stop worrying about the future or else you'll miss what's happening now."

"Okay..I know that Kohana feels lonely at home with nobody of her age and I think I found a solution."

"Were you able to convince the council to let her go to school instead of studying at home?"

"No but I've found someone who can be her friend. She's Kenro-san's daughter. If the council asked why her we'll say that she's Konoka-chan's bodyguard as well."

"But what about her parents? Isn't she too young?"

"Setsuna-kun is an orphan and I've promised her father to take care of her if something happened. I'm sure she'll be an excellent protector. She had great determination in her eyes when she asked me to let her join the shinmeiryuu and knowing Kenro-san, it's certain that her training has already started."

"Well if you think it's a good idea, then do it."

"I think that's all. So goodnight love."

"You too."

The next morning, at the reception of a hospital, a nurse was panicked…very panicked. Her patient of room number 160 was missing. It was very unusual for that particular nurse to be so worried about someone related to a demon. But the thing is that the patient's guardian was the king of Akira. _I'll have lots of problems if I don't find this creature. _

At the back of the building, Setsuna was practicing some basic moves her dad taught herwith a fairly long branch she had found earlier. She was a bit tired but continued her training. _Practice makes perfect_ had once said her late father. Suddenly a loud sound of a fallen tree was heard and the wind changed dirction momentarily. Setsuna quickly run towards the source of disturbance, hope in her eyes. _That's a technique daddy usually does_, thought the girl.

There was Motoko standing in her kendo outfit, Shisui a sword that her elder sister gave her, held in both hands. She was breathing heavily after having released a large amount of chi. Setsuna was watching in awe. However in her mind she was devastated as the person was not the one she expected.

Sensing a very small demonic presence, Motoko turned round and saw Setsuna standing still with the branch still in her hand.

"It seems that I'm not the only one doing morning training," said Motoko smiling.

"Hai, Aoyama-san. My father told me that practice makes perfect."

"That only true if your body is healthy. Otherwise it'll have a negative effect," replied Motoko seeing the bandages around Setsuna's arm.

"I'm almost healed since I'm a..a hanyou," ended Setsuna softly as she remembered the words of disgust and hatred.

Motoko nodded.

"Setsuna-kun wait for me for a moment. I've something to fetch at the inn nearby."

Soon, the kendo girl came back.

"Here, use this for practice instead of that branch and also Yuunagi is too heavy for you."

Setsuna took a wooden sword from Motoko. It was heavier but more practical than the branch. She started to swing it and smiled for the first time since her father's death. Motoko was smiling along her on seeing the happy face.

"Let's continue our practice, shall we?"

"Hai."

After one and a half hour, Motoko decided that they had to return to the hospital. Without being noticed, they entered the room 160 and Motoko insisted that Setsuna took a bath immediately. The latter was very embarrassed as Motoko was helping her. Her small wings which had been kept hidden in the morning was now revealed. The swordswoman washed them as smoothly as possible.

"Setsuna-kun, before we leave tomorrow, we'll change a bit your appearance so as people don't find out you're a hanyou."

"I understand, Aoyama-san."

When the bath was finished, Motoko told Setsuna to rest. Then a nurse came in.

"There you are! Because of you I nearly have problems! You fi.." shouted the angry woman making the child to fear her.

"Do you always treat your patient like that? I wonder what the king would say if he knew Setsuna-kun was not taken good care."

The nurse's mouth was wide opened, unable to continue her sentence. She was very pale as if she saw a ghost.

"She was not present as she had a meeting with the king," lied Motoko.

The latter was pleased that the nurse was more terrified while Setsuna was trying to hold her laughter.

"I apologize for my rudeness."

"You should not apologize to me but to her."

The nurse did reluctantly and left the two saying that she was going to bring the breakfast.

Later that day, all Akira soldier were assembled at the dining room of the inn. Eishun was explaining to them about the journey of the next day. Some of them will have to stay here until the air vehicles would be repaired. After the meeting, they were all dismissed except for Motoko.

"I've heard that I had a meeting with Setsuna-kun but strangely I don't remember doing it."

"Konoe-sama that was be.."

"It's alright, you don't have to explain yourself. I already know why you lied to that nurse. But next time, make sure you tell me when you used my name."

"I will. Is that the only thing you wanted to tell me, Konoe-sama?"

"No, I wanted to ask you to be Setsuna-kun's sensei."

"Konoe-sama I think that you're making the wrong decision. I mean there are other people more qualified."

"Who Motoko-san? Tell me with whom can I trust that no harm will be done towards Setsuna-kun? Your sister Tsuruko is currently busied at the Shinmeiryuu school being the leader."

"…"

"I saw you training with her in the morning and I can tell you that you're ready to have your first student. You were one of my best student and I know that you'll give her proper training. So Motoko-san do you accept?"

"Okay, I accept Konoe-sama"

The next day

Motoko was taking a deep breath before opening the door. She was nervous. Who would not be when they were about to meet officially their first student? To calm herself, Motoko thought again about what her superior had told her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi=) Sorry for the late update...I was in exams...I thanked everyone for their reviews and I hoped more will come. They really encouraged me to continue to write this fanfic. I hope you'll like this chapter! There's another OC that I've introduced..it's just a minor character.

Disclaimer: I don't Negima and specially not those awesome characters like Setsuna...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, Akira palace

"Mummy is it true that daddy is coming today?" asked a cheerful princess who had just hopped into the queen's bed.

"Yes, dear. So stop wandering around and go with Nano-san to change into the last kimono your dad had brought. You don't want him to see you in your pj's, do you?"

"Hai"

_It's nice to see Konoka-chan happy like this. I wish I would be able to see her grow.._thought Kohana. _Oh, I've to prepare myself too.._

Few hours later, a group of warriors on horses arrived at Akira castle. The castle was said to be one of the first of the Magical World. The castle was situated just in the middle of the city and was surrounded by a wall of fifty metres height. On the gigantic wall were craved illegible symbols. The gate to the castle opened and trumpets were sounded. On both sides of the alley were lined soldiers who stood straight, some carrying with them the flag of Akira. As Eishun and his companions moved forward, he dismissed them saying that they could go meet their family. Only Motoko and her student were still with them. Setsuna was mesmerised on seeing such magnificent building. She had now black raven hair which was put in a side pony to the left. Her eyes matched her magically dyed hair. The little girl was comfortable with the change as it did brought unwanted attention for the first in her life. She was like a normal human being with her wings hidden. Her heart was pounding faster and faster as she entered the palace. She walked behind Motoko admiring the floor in which she could see her reflection. They came to a stop and the young apprentice looked around her. Statues of mages which were most probably former rulers of the country were aligned orderly. She casted a glance from behind her sensei. Her face wore immediately a slight pink colour on both cheeks on seeing a little girl of her own age running towards her and behind the latter was a woman who looked alike. Setsuna quickly stopped looking and stayed in hiding, now grabbing Motoko's kendo outfit.

Before Eishun could say a word, Konoka jumped on him. He caught her in his arms and his princess kissed him on both cheeks.

"Daddy! I missed so much"

"Me too Konoka-chan. Oh, you're wearing the kimono. You're very pretty in it."

"Thanks Daddy!"

"Good afternoon Kohana-sama, Konoka-sama," said politely Motoko.

"Motoko-san! You're here too!"

"So Eishun there's the little girl you've told me about?" asked Kohana who had joined her family.

"There's someone else?"

"Hai, Konoka-chan. Setsuna-kun, please come forward."

On the request on the king, Setsuna came from behind her sensei with a small blush on her cheeks. She looked hesitantly in front of her and bowed deeply at the sight of the royal family.

"My…name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. It's a pleasure to meet you Kohana-sama and Konoka ojousama."

"Konoka-chan, Setsuna-kun will stay in the palace with Motoko-san. She's Motoko's student and is also your personal guardian."

"Does that mean that she's my friend?"

"Hai if both of you agree of course..why don't you go outside with Setsuna-kun?"

"Hai."

Konoka quickly rushed to the hanyou and grabbed her hand. The princess ran happily with her new friend. Both king and queen were smiling at the scene played. The latter followed by Motoko went upstairs in the council room where several representatives of the different districts of the country were present. The meeting was about to start while in the back garden, a friendship was occurring.

The two children were now under the biggest tree of the garden which was also near a river which flowed in such a way to cut the vast green areas in two. Konoka and Setsuna were getting accustomed to each other.

"So as you know, I'm Konoka Konoe and I'm very happy to meet you Set-chan"

"S..Set-chan?"

"Hai. It's normal between friends to have nicknames."

_Friend..friend..it's the first time that someone of my age wants to be friend with me.._

"You don't want to be friend with me Set-chan?" Konoka was now afraid due to the lack of response of her protector. Tears were forming in the chocolate eyes which did not go unnoticed from the young Shinmeiryuu student.

"Of course I will be happy to be ojousama's friend" declared rapidly Setsuna.

The bright smile reappeared on the princess face.

"Set-chan you too must call me by a nickname…Kono-chan"

"But ojousama, it's inappropriate. One such as myself must not call you in such informal manner."

"Why Set-chan?"

"You're a princess and I'm just a protector. It's my duty to treat you in a respectable and proper way."

"But it'll make me very happy if you call me Kono-chan…Please Set-chan..for me…" said Konoka who was doing the puppy face.

"But..But.. ojousama.."

"Please Set-chan"

Unable to deny her friend, Setsuna finally agreed and her charge hugged her tightly kissing the blushing hanyou who was new to such kind of affectionate actions from people aside her parents. The two children played together during the remaining hours before the meeting ended.

"Setsuna-kun, it's time for us to go to our rooms," said Motoko.

"Hai, Motoko sensei, replied Setsuna. Goodbye Kono-chan. I've spent a nice day with you."

The princess hugged her friend and did her goodbye as well and also mentioned that tomorrow they would play again.

That night, the king and queen were in their heir's bedroom doing the ritual bedtime story and the goodnight kiss. Konoka yawned, exhausted from her exciting day. Before closing her eyes and entering her dream world the sweet and innocent little girl said softly to her parents words of affection but in addition, the name her friend escaped her mouth and a smile was displayed on the peaceful face as she felt asleep. Both parents were somewhat surprised at the mention of the childlike nickname of the young hanyou but eventually smiled at each other. They both made their way towards their room which was a floor above that of the princess.

Next to the castle, was the barracks which was connected to the palace by hidden galleries known by only the generals and the ruler. The barracks was divided into different parts. On the first floor in the last room was Motoko and her student on a two storey bed. Setsuna was on the upper bed, thinking for the tenth time about her day while below her, Motoko was already asleep. The small warrior could not believe that she now had a friend of her own group age and not any child, it was the princess of Akira. She felt herself turning red at the only thought of the beaming girl. She closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep as tomorrow, she had training with Motoko and needed all her energy to do so.

* * *

The next day, our little princess was awake earlier than usual. That did not go unnoticed by her parents. The queen was in the kitchen preparing breakfast despite the large number of maids and cooks available at the palace. Kohana had insisted that she would be the one in charge of preparing breakfast and lunch for her family. Konoka was in the kitchen helping her mother asking if her Set-chan and Motoko could take breakfast with them. The queen smiled at her daughter and agreed. Konoka kissed her mother on both cheeks and left the palace to search for her friend.

Near the river, Setsuna was imiting her sensei. She was washing her face which was covered with sweat due to the hours of training. She was feeling very hungry and her tummy growled loudly causing the other shinmeiryuu practicer to laugh. Setsuna felt very embarrassed and tried to hide her face which was now red from Motoko. Suddenly she heard someone calling her name. She turned towards the voice and saw her charge running towards her. Setsuna blushed madly when Konoka jumped on her. Behind them Motoko was enjoying the scene, thinking it was the way Konoka expressed her joy. When they finally got up, Konoka told her Set-chan that the latter and Motoko were invited to join them to take breakfast. Setsuna's eyes became big as saucers, saying she was unworthy to be on the same table of nobilities. The two children was kind of arguing and Motoko spoke up.

"Setsuna-kun, do you think that Eishun-sama and Kohana-sama will be disappointed that you do not accept their invitation…specially Konoka-sama."

"But Motoko sensei…"

"Please Set-chan…I've made breakfast too for you…"

"Set-chan.."

Setsuna turned her head towards Konoka who was sitting just beside of her. But what she did not expect was that her charge to put a piece of cake in her mouth. The latter giggled on succeeding the exact action of her mother except with her guardian instead of Eishun. Motoko was feeling a bit excluded. _I'm surrounded by happy couples…what am I saying..Setsuna-kun and Konoka-sama are not an item..may be in the future…_thought amusingly Motoko.

The breakfast soon ended. Motoko left with the king and queen to attend another meeting. Setsuna turned towards her ojousama, asking what the latter wanted to do today.

"You haven't visited the castle, have you?"

Setsuna shook her head in response.

"Okay! Let's go!" exclaimed Konoka dragging her friend. They went in several rooms, Konoka telling some of her moments spending there, specially in the kitchen. On the other hand, Setsuna was trying to remember all the rooms and different corridors. Finally, they arrived at the princess' bedroom. Setsuna examined the vicinity. She was mesmerised to notice that Konoka's room was like six times larger than her own in the barracks. In the middle was a queen sized bed, mostly pink and white. At the corner was a table and just besides, an army of teddy bears of different colours. Konoka noticed that Setsuna's attention was caught by her collection of toys and she giggled softly and asked if her guardian wanted to play with them.

"Kono-chan...what if I dirtied your teddy bears?"

"Set-chan what are you saying? Your hands are clean. There's no need to be so anxious. Now let's play!"

In the end, Setsuna began to relax and enjoyed her play time with Konoka. They laughed and often Konoka told her about how she was very happy to have Setsuna with her. Setsuna blushed and said that she too was thankful to have met her ojousama.

After a while, Konoka felt sleepy. Setsuna said that she would leave then so as not to disturb Konoka's nap. Before she could leave, Konoka pulled her in her bed, snuggling in the warm body of Setsuna, saying that the kendo student must protect her during her sleep and was better if she was closer. The hanyou was red. Her heart was beating so fast that she tought that it would came out of her ribcage. Konoka smiled, head on her friend's chest, listening to the heart beat which was gradually leading her to her sleep. Not wanting to wake Konoka, Setsuna finally accepted her fate of being trapped under the smaller girl body. She wrapped her arms protectively around Konoka.

"Have nice dreams, Kono-chan"


End file.
